bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Death
Despite being kid friendly, the Big Idea universe would often deal with deaths. These range from a character's death or near-death, to imagining or behaving as though a character has died. Appearances VeggieTales * Dave and the Giant Pickle - After Dave throws a sling at Golaith’s Noggin and loses the Battle. *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! - Larry-Boy claims he'll die if he crashes into the water tower. This also happens later when the Fib tries to eat Larry-Boy. *Josh and the Big Wall! - Bob mentions the death of Moses while narrating the story. *Madame Blueberry - In the song I'm So Blue, Madame thinks she might die. *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie - A lot of mentions of death were in the film. *The Star of Christmas - When Cavis and Millward are being chased by Moyer the Destroyer, Millward exclaims "He's going to kill us!" *An Easter Carol - During the song 113 Years Ago, Ebenezer mentions that his grandma passed away. She went to live with God. This also happens when Ebenezer sees Edmund's death in the bad future. At the end, he saw Grandma Nezzer's death when he says, "I'll see you later." *Sumo of the Opera - In "The Story of St. Patrick", the pirates were starving and going to die and Lutfi mentions that St. Patrick died at the age of 73 and his name was changed one last time. After the story ended, Bob and Larry were about to get a verse from Qwerty, until Lutfi popped by and claims that he made him sputter and smoke. Bob states that he killed Qwerty. Qwerty was getting repaired after the show was done. *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving - Epiphanus and Tona died of sickness. *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't - When Gelato and his brothers run out of food in the whale, everyone is panicking and saying they're going to die. *Sweetpea Beauty - The evil mirror falls from the balcony of the castle and dies. *The Little Drummer Boy - Aaron's parents seemingly perish in a fire at the beginning of the story, but are later revealed to be alive. (They were alive the whole time in the story anyway.) *The Penniless Princess - Around the time it was Sara's birthday, she gets the sad news that her father passed away. 3-2-1 Penguins! *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn - Jason first said it when he and Michelle were upstairs. He also said this when everybody was trying to get inside the Rockhopper by cutting in front. *The Doom Funnel Rescue! - Zidgel yells it when they were approaching the gas station with the tank. VeggieTales in the City *Aprilcot - Aprilcot plans on causing the Hall of Produce to self-destruct, also killing the League of Veggie Heroes in the process. *An Ichabeezer Christmas - When Ichabezzer was gonna die one day and Ichaburger was gonna be changed to JimmyBurger Other *Frog Wars - One of the sections of the library is "Never Say Die". Category:Research